Five pairings for Cloud
by RogueWarrior869
Summary: For the 5trueloves LiveJournal community. Claim: Cloud Strife. The five pairings: CloudTifa, SephCloud, ZackCloud, VinceCloud and RenoCloud. These will mainly be fluff and humor/romance. 04/12/10 Fixed the errors in the the fics. 02:48pm. Complete
1. Sweet Dreams: CloTi

Document Opened: 04/01/2010, 03:09am.

Authors Note:  
For the 5trueloves community at Liveournal.  
Link can be found in my profile.

Pairings are as follows:

CloTi, SephCloud, ZackCloud, VinceCloud and RenoCloud.

Disclaimer: I own the fics but FinalFantasy 7 itself is owned by Square-enix.

Theme No.2: Sleep.  
////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Quietly, she hummed a tune to herself while finishing cleaning the bar counter for the night.  
Denzel and Marlene were already upstairs sound asleep in their beds and before she came to do a little cleaning, Cloud was in the Living-room adjacent to the bar.

After setting the rag aside to be washed in the morning, she looked around the now clean and quiet room that would once again be full of customers, some regulars and the occasional traveler or tourist, the next evening.

Which brought her thoughts to another reason she was grateful to have Cloud back. There were times when some of the very _drunk_ patrons decided to get...._rowdy_.

It was only a few hours ago he had picked up one of the men in her bar by the collar and effortlessly tossed him out of the front door. Afterward he glared at everyone in there and that shut up even a few of the well intoxicated customers.

After raising her arms above her head for a quick stretch, she turned off the lights and headed to the living room. Making sure to lock the door that connected the rooms.

That done, she turned around and the sight brought a soft smile to her face. Cloud was still on the couch but sound asleep. The blond was stretched out side-ways, resting his head atop his right arm while the left was on his side.

He looked peaceful, for the first time in awhile.

The brunette quietly walked past him and picked up a forest green shawl that was neatly folded in the arm-chair near the couch. It was light and made almost not a sound as she undid it and gently laid it on top of Cloud's still sleeping form.

'_He must be exhausted._' She thought since her actions didn't even make him move a muscle. Before turning away to go to bed herself, she leaned over and placed a light butterfly kiss on top of his head. "_Good night, Cloud._" She whispered and then headed upstairs to go prepare for bed.

Not seeing the small smile on his face while he slept.  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Authors Note:  
*happy dance* my first complete CloTi!

They're my ff7 het .  
Please let me know if anyone was done too horribly.  
This piece takes place a couple of weeks after Advent Children.

Done: 04/01/2010, 05:08am.


	2. Lull to Sleep: SephCloud

Document Opened: 04/01/2010, 09:03pm.

Authors Note:  
This will be my first complete SephCloud.  
The rest have Cloud as Uke. Because Uke Cloud is luff.:3.

Theme No.23; Heart.  
Implied yaoi just earlier. Pre-game.

Happy Script Frenzy and April Fools Day everyone!  
/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Sephiroth was already asleep and had been for a few minutes now. Which was fine for the blond who had taken an almost shy glance upward to see the General's sleeping face.

Never in all of his life had he thought he would get to meet the great Sephiroth, let alone be where he was _now_.  
A small tint of red spread over his face at the reminder. He was still a little sore and knew he would be feeling the effects of their _activities_ from a little while ago, in the morning when he wasn't so tired. And that would only be if the silver haired General didn't want another round in the morning. Which he learned was unlikely.

Stifling a small yawn, he closed his eyes and quietly moved closer so his head rested beside Sephiroth's chest. Sephiroth in turn, unconsciously pulled Cloud closer to his chest, to the point where the smaller blond was quickly lulled to sleep by the steady rhythm of Sephiroth's heartbeat.

* * *

Authors Note:  
Feel free to let loose the concrit or nitpicks on the characterization/fic.  
I already know I messed them up but the feedback would be helpful.

Done: 04/02/2010, 01:33am.

A/N: I'm probably going to extend this a little bit tomorrow.  
01:56am.


	3. Good news in the shower: ZackCloud

Document Opened: 04/02/2010, 07:53pm.

Authors Note:  
Half way point!  
Kissing and non descriptive nudity. Hence the T rating.

Zack x Cloud: Theme No.9; Showers.

* * *

Tired was an understatement to how he felt at the moment. Training had been _grueling_, then again, endurance hikes in the pouring rain were never fun. Especially with a loaded backpack and a sadistic instructor.

Every step he took to the shower stall was a painful reminder that he would have to be up again at six in the morning. Slowly he began peeling off his wet clothes to be dropped in a bin near the shower stalls. Reminding himself that his suffering would pay off, hopefully.

He was very grateful that his bunk-mates had already taken their showers and were enjoying an hour to relax before bed. Of course when they got back from the hike they had gotten a kick of telling him he looked like a soggy chocobo.

With a frown he closed his eyes as the warm water hit his skin unaware of the other person in the room.

He was so deep in thoughts of finishing his shower and trying to relax that when a pair of familiar arms encircled him, he nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Good news Spiky!" The black haired Soldier practically shouted at his blond captive. Ignoring the warm water hitting him.

"Zack!" He yelped in surprise before silencing, realizing that he was still in the shower, naked. And Zack still had a grip on him.

Zack laughed a little at the red shade of his chocobo. "Aw, what's the matter spiky? I come with news and this is how you greet me?" He asked with fake drama while releasing Cloud who shot around to face him.

"Couldn't it wait until I'm wearing pants at least?" He asked with a frown that made Zack want to jump him right then and there.

To his un-settlement, Zack eyed him slyly for a moment before grinning. "Nothing I haven't seen before."

Before he could protest, Zack leaned in and placed his lips against Cloud's, who returned the kiss. Zack savored the moment before pulling back. "Before I forget, most of the instructors have been called away for a meeting so you and the other cadets have the weekend off."

After that he turned to walk off, pausing for a moment to look over his shoulder. "Have a nice shower spiky," He grinned before leaving for his own quarters.

Leaving Cloud to process the the information with his mouth slightly agape.

* * *

Authors Note:  
I actually like how this came out.  
Still, I welcome con-crit.

Done: 04/03/2010, 02:27am.


	4. Moths to a flame: VincentCloud

Document Opened: 04/04/2010, 03:34am.

Authors Note:  
Merry Easter Everyone!

Pairing: Vincent Valentine x Cloud Strife.  
Prompt No.21; Stars.

* * *

It was a quiet and peaceful night. A welcoming sight considering the hectic  
past couple of weeks.

For now it was just the two of them relaxing and gazing up at the ocean of stars.  
Time forgotten, as he was laying against a tree with his left arm around the smaller blond.  
A warm breeze would come and go, neither of them talking, not wanting to disturb the serene silence that settled comfortably.

Moments like this were one of the few reasons he was glad he decided to not go back into hiding. In hiding himself away from the others, only coming out when he was needed, there were only memories and regrets for company.

Things had changed for the better since then. Vincent glanced down at Cloud for a moment, wondering if even Cloud knew. Knew that he was like a bright flame, others were naturally attracted to the bright flame like moths. Even he was no better than one of the moths and ventured closer to the flame, only to find the flame wouldn't hurt him.

It had even shed light in his darkness, showing him things and possibilities he hadn't considered. Such as living in lower parts of Midgar to help make it a better city for everyone. Not just for those who could afford it.

He had since looked back up at the stars and saw one shoot across the sky.  
Curiosity rising a little in him, he spoke. "Cloud, did you make a wish?" Knowing that the blond had seen the shooting star as well.

"No. Didn't have anything to wish for." He replied with sleep in his voice. Vincent looked down to find Clouds eyes barely half open and for a moment, a smile tugged at the corners of his lips.

It was moments like this that made him glad he stayed.

* * *

Authors Note:  
The next one is the last! I still can't believe I'm close to finishing my claim.

And to A.F.S.  
Thanks for the review!  
My hours are very random, though I do generally go to sleep around five or six am. I'm one of those people that get more from a twenty minute nap then sleeping for eight hours.

Fun fact: According to an angry drunk neighbor we used to have: Me and my family are vampires.^^.  
04/12/2010, 02:36om: About the fun fact, we are _not_ vampires.02:38pm.

Done: 04/05/2010, 12:32am.


	5. Sweet Temptations: RenoCloud

Document Opened: 04/05/2010, 01:34am.

Authors Note:

Pairing: Reno x Cloud.  
Theme No.5. Chocolate.

* * *

He frowned and shut his eyes for a moment in an attempt to help ignore the other person in the room.

Hearing a _deliberately _audible snap, his left eye began to twitch as he shuffled a few papers, loudly, to block out the red head who, he was convinced, had only come by to annoy him.

Said red head had told him that he had spent more time working lately than what was healthy. He had a business to run and thus one of greatest annoyances had to be filled out and filed. Paperwork.

And of course Reno had to come in tempting him away from work with something very few people even knew he liked.

He cracked his right eye half open to see Reno grinning at him and breaking off another piece of the item in his hands and slowly eat it.

Cloud looked down at his paperwork, there was at least another hour of it left and he let out a small sigh.

Reno smirked knowing he was slowly getting to the blond. "Yo, Cloud. Fifteen minutes, I'll give you this and leave you to work." His eyes glinted with mischief as he revealed another item like the one he had but was orange and still wrapped.

Still looking at the paperwork that lay before him, the idea of a short seemed more and more appealing. He _had_ been at it for hours and the rest could be finished when he got back....and he really wanted what Reno was holding.

"Fine." He spoke after setting the papers down neatly and standing up.

With a victory grin, Reno stood as well and when Cloud reached him, he handed over the sweet to Cloud who had a little pink on his face as he quickly trapped the shorter blond in a kiss who was quick to respond.

Reno knew he could use those fifteen minutes to get Cloud to agree to a more _fun_ activity. After all, who else could lure Cloud away from work with a reeses?

* * *

Authors Note:  
Reno had a Hershey bar for those who were wondering.  
Ever since I pegged RenoCloud for the fifth pairing, I have had the image of Reno tempting Cloud away from work with a candy bar......don't ask.

Disclaimer: I don't own reeses or final fantasy 7. Just these fics.

Now I'm proud to say I have completed my claim!  
And these were my first completed pieces for each of these pairings. Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed!

Done: 04/05/2010, 06:53pm.


End file.
